


Rat Man

by WhispLordInk



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Other, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhispLordInk/pseuds/WhispLordInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghoul Fred's Cheese</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rat Man

But Rn, the fat man body slams welcome to the jams into Uta. He is hit w/ such force and slams into the oven. 

Hided. Hibleed.

Hide swallows all the evidence of murder. He picks up little hinnami, who is gurgling the five ammendments, and shoves her back in the tube.

Everything materialized to normal. The blond hurks back up Rat Man. Rat man claps and hops and jams around. 

Suddenly, the doors jingle. 

"Welcome to Freddy's Pizzaria." Hide gurgles.

Kaneki gasps

**Author's Note:**

> tfw


End file.
